1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for obtaining fresh water from seawater or the like using reverse osmosis membranes has been known. For example, a module group including multiple pressure vessels connected together in parallel with a membrane module inserted in each pressure vessel and with the membrane module including reverse osmosis membranes is used to obtain fresh water using the reverse osmosis membranes. The fresh water is obtained using the reverse osmosis membranes when seawater or the like is supplied to the module group.
As a related art, a technique disclosed in JP 2014-094359 A is known. JP 2014-094359 A discloses a membrane module configured to perform water filtering treatment, a pressure vessel in which the membrane module is inserted, and a water treatment system including multiple such pressure vessels connected together in parallel via pipes. Furthermore, this water treatment system includes a plate-shaped resistance body located upstream of the membrane module in each pressure vessel, and configured to increase and decrease a flow rate of raw water by giving variable resistance to the raw water while moving in a direction vertical to a direction of flow of the supplied raw water.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2014-094359 A